


Save Me A Spark

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [115]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Smythe Child, Anderson-Smythe Family, Birth, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Blaine Anderson, difficult birth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine has a baby girl.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Save Me A Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Blaine and Sebastian were on their way to the hospital to welcome their baby girl, Saylor. Blaine’s been having contractions for the past two hours and as they grew more intense, they packed into the car and left. 

His water hasn't broken yet which was normal so hopefully it'll break when they’re there and not in Bas’ car because that would suck. 

They were both pretty calm at this point. No one was yelling or screaming at each other. They were doing just fine. The car ride was nice actually, Blaine had the window down so the cool air felt good on his face.

His contractions were thirty minutes apart and he was getting one again. He placed a hand on top of his large belly as Bas’ grip onto the other one, that rested over the glove compartment, tightened as he felt Blaine’s body tense up. He breathed through the pain and smiled towards his husband once it passed.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sebastian helped his husband out of the car and got the bag before they walked in together. Blaine was wearing pj pants and an oversized sweater so you could only imagine how many people were staring at them, well mostly me. 

Sebastian got him checked in and he got hit with another contraction. Blaine wrapped his hands around his arm and placed his head on his shoulder trying not to show his pain in front of all those people. 

A kind nurse got Blaine a wheelchair and took him up to the maternity ward.

He changed into a hospital gown and was hooked up to a number of machines that checked on him and the baby. He was hoping for this to go as smoothly as possible....but he was so wrong.

**-Ten Hours Later-**

Blaine just finished pushing for his umpteenth time, he lost count after fifteen. He’s been pushing for three hours and still no baby. He was in so much pain but did his best to not make it known. Sebastian knew his husband was in pain because he could see right through him. He always knew how Blaine was feeling. 

As the contractions grew worse, so did his level of pain tolerance. He was ready to give up as of right now. His doctor put his legs down and covered them with the blanket then left for a few minutes. He was exhausted, miserable, sweaty, and achy. 

Blaine huffed out in annoyance and turned to face his husband. Sebastian titled his head and had a soft smile on his face. He brushed his hand up and down Blaine’s arm. It felt nice and soothing. 

"Bas, why isn't she coming?" Blaine asked and saw his smile fade. 

"I don't know baby. Maybe she's just not ready to come yet. You've been doing so well this whole time and I'm proud of you for it. You just have to hang in there for however much longer." He said. 

Blaine shook his head and shut his eyes trying to concentrate. 

His doctor came back into the room and was reluctant for him to try again. 

**\---**

"Good Blaine, breathe." He let go of his breath and laid his head gently against the pillow. He pushed about seven more times after she came back in and still, no baby. "Okay so, what we can do is move you to the tub and have the warm water stimulate your body to get her out or do an emergency C-Section if she doesn't move." She said. 

"Okay." He exhaled. 

"Do you wanna try that?" She asked. 

"Yeah." He would've said yes to anything, he just wanted his baby here already.

Sebastian and a nurse helped him out of the bed and walked him over to the tub that was in the room. Once it was filled, he stepped in and could instantly fall asleep from the warmth.

He spread his legs waiting for his doctor to get her things and tell him when to push. Sebastian sat up behind him, his legs were in the water as his arms rested on them and he kept kissing Blaine’s head, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"Ready to start pushing Blaine?” She asked and he nodded. “On your next contraction push down and we'll see what happens." 

Blaine felt it build up and got a really strong and painful contraction as he pushed. He felt an abrupt amount of pressure form and ached 

He grunted out and continued. 

"Good, I can finally see her head Blaine. Push!" Blaine continued and wasn’t about to give up. "Good, good, good. Now breathe and push again." 

He dug his nails into Sebastian’s knees as the pain got worse the more he pushed. He moaned as he pushed feeling everything burn. "Ooh, is she crowning?"

"Mhm, you're doing a great job. Push again." She said. 

Blaine was relieved but not really because only the top of his baby's head was out. 

He pushed again and stopped screaming out in pain. "Ow! Oh please! Dear god! No! I can't! It burns too much!" His whole body felt useless and fragile at this point. 

"Blaine, you have to push or else she's gonna get stuck." 

He looked at her with tired eyes then felt Sebastian’s hand cup his face. "You're doing amazing babe Just listen to her and push through the pain." He whispered then placed a kiss onto his husband’s lips. 

"I can't do it Bas. It hurts too much." Blaine whined. 

"You have to B. I love you so very much for doing this. Just think in a few minutes or so we'll be meeting our daughter. Our Saylor. Isn't that all you ever wanted?" 

"Yes." He whimpered. 

"Then take that pain and put all your energy into pushing her out." He said. 

Blaine took in a deep breath then nodded as he exhaled. "Okay Bas." he whispered back.

"Push Blaine!" He took the energy and words of encouragement from his husband and pushed. 

"Okay stop, her head is coming so easy pushes." She said as she assisted the head out. "Blaine, do you wanna deliver your baby?" She asked. 

He didn’t say anything and just nodded at her.

"Place your hands here and when you push, stretch around her head so you can help her out." She advised.

He did as she said and felt the top of his baby's head and it felt amazing. 

He got another contraction and pushed. 

This time he felt her head bulge out into his hands

"Oh my baby." He whispered as his curious hands wandered around her little head gently. 

He was starting to now realize he had to finish this to get her here. He opened his legs a bit wider so he had room to help her. He pushed again getting her shoulders out and held them in his hands. 

The movement caused the water to ripple in a way and he was so close to having his baby here finally. 

"Push Blaine and she'll be out." His doctor announced.

Blaine pushed and moaned as she slid out into his hands. He brought her up from the water and placed her onto his chest. "Oh my god, Bas! She's here! Saylor's here! Oh my god!" He was in complete shock. He has a daughter...his daughter. She was here, in his arms. Everything felt so real now. He just had a baby with his husband, holy shit. "Hi baby girl." He calmed her cries by rubbing her fragile body. 

"Blaine, you did it." Sebastian happily sobbed, choking back on his tears. He smiled widely, staring at their daughter. 

He kissed Blaine again as they cooed over their new baby girl. 

She was so small and cute. She was their little bundle of joy. 

**-Several Hours Later-**

Blaine was now sitting in the bed, now awake from the nap he took. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep as much as he wanted to see his daughter, sleep sounded good at that moment. 

Saylor was brought in and was given to Sebastian. He just stared at her and it was so cute the way he looked at his daughter. He knew he was already an awesome dad to their baby girl. Blaine can't wait to see what the future holds for them. 

He handed her over to his husband and Blaine’s heart melted ogling over her. 

She had a mix of their skin, dark hair, and a perfect little nose to put together her pretty face. 

She was just adorable. He was so happy she was finally here. 

Sitting up, Sebastian sat next to Blaine on the bed and all he could do was hold her close to him and cry. He was so overjoyed that he has her with him now and he doesn't have to wait any longer and it just made him so happy because he loves her dearly and he wants her to know that. 

Bas wrapped an arm around his husband and pulled him close, kissing his temple and placing a hand on top of the baby.


End file.
